Now
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Kaitlyn left 20 months ago after a being heart broken by her boyfriend Paul.  Now she's coming back hoping she can just pretend they were never together.
1. Ch 1 Plane Rides & Painful Reminders

**This is NOT the sequel for Give Up Forever - Rest Assured I am working on it slowly! until I get it finished here's a new story for y'all. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1** - Plane Rides & Painful Reminders

She sat on the plane staring out the window; she was tired and hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. She'd been fighting non-stop with her dad since she'd turned 17. She'd practically begged him to let her move back with him when she was 15 though she never gave any reasons as to why she wanted to leave her mother in La push Washington.

Her parents divorced when she was just 10 and she was living on the Quileute reservation with her mom since the split. Her mom was full blooded Quileute as were most of her friends that she had to leave behind when she'd made the decision that she couldn't be there anymore. The truth was, she just couldn't bear to see him anymore. She pushed the palm of her hand on her forehead as her elbow propped her head up so she could stare out the window.

She couldn't believe she gave up her virginity to a smooth talking playboy. She should've known better. She was proud to still have been one of the only virgins left in the damn school. Apparently the national past time at La Push High was screwing. She joined the ranks as soon as he smiled at her. Hell as beautiful as his smile was she was surprised she held out for as long as she did.

Kaitlyn remembered back to a few days after she lost her virginity to Paul. Everyone had warned her about Paul Redson being a notorious playboy, but she didn't see it. She only had eyes for him. He was a year older then her but they were in the same grade. They were both Sophomores. For his 16th birthday she'd stupidly let him take her virtue after which he crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. Technically they had been dating for four months, and his sweet pillow talk is what initially made her fall for every lie that slipped from his lips.

A few days after she handed over her prized possession she went to his house. His parents were lovely people. She wasn't sure how Paul had acquired their DNA. Since they'd started dating they'd insisted she come in the house, she didn't have to knock or anything. She still knocked out of politeness. No one answered, but she saw Paul's truck in the drive way so she figured he was probably napping. She checked and the door and it was unlocked. She walked in and a noise coming from the hallway caught her attention.

Kaitlyn followed the sound as she was standing outside of Paul's' room the noise had gotten louder. She opened the door and threw her hand over her mouth as she tried to gasp as quietly as possible. The vision that kept running through her mind for the last 20 months was of some rez girl riding her boyfriend like a Harley on a bad strip of asphalt. She wanted to scream, cry and everything else in between, but instead she tucked her figurative tail between her legs and left as fast as humanly possible. The rose tattoo on the girls upper right shoulder and their moans of pleasure was all that was left of the memory of what had been.

She smirked as she remembered puncturing all four of his tires several times with a screw driver and left. The following day she was on a plane bound for New York to take up residence with her father. She'd forgotten how bad his temper got when he was drunk and after he'd called her a whore and was quick tongued and said it was like mother like daughter, that she'd finally had enough and begged her mom to come back to La Push. When she was finally on the plane it was then she suddenly realized she was going to have to face Paul Redson again.

She was pretty sure she wouldn't ever be able to face him again as long as she lived. Of course he'd probably dropped out of school and joined a gang of some sort. If she was lucky the only place she'd have to ever see him again was randomly in the store or driving down the street some place. She would be starting her senior year with her friends whom her mother had said were overly excited about seeing her again. Seeing Paul again wasn't on the agenda and she was wishfully thinking it wouldn't ever been on the agenda.

Boy was she ever wrong.

Her legs encased in cargo jeans, and a red form fitting t-shirt. She'd taken her sweatshirt off because it was hot on the plane. As she exited the plane she slung her back pack over her shoulder, and pulled her long raven hair over her right shoulder. Her hair used to be waist length, but she'd cut it and it was now to the bottom of her ribcage.

As she rounded the corner a tall, dark and handsome Quileute man was holding a sign that said 'Bug'. Kaitlyn giggled as she walked up and smiled, "Jacob Black you had better put that sign down and hug me before I leave and go back to New York." Jake smiled, "Yes ma'am." As he threw the sign over his shoulder and scooped her up into a ferocious hug. She couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my gosh, Jake when did you get so buff? You was such a cream puff when I left now look at you...Hey when you get mad to you turn green and go all Hulk?"

Jake was half attempted to answer her truthfully, but decided against it. He had to have Sam's permission and the counsels before he uttered a word of the secret to her. Jake chuckled, "No... I'll have you know; I have never been a cream puff." Kaitlyn smiled as he placed her back on her feet, "You do know steroids are bad for you right?" Jake chuckled, "What I can't work out, I have to be taking some kind of substance?" Kaitlyn shrugged, "I don't know, I was just ya know...Letting you know the 411. Steroids are bad, they caught roid rage and shrink your package and well you know all the do's and don'ts of drugs." Jake chuckled, "There is nothing wrong with my package. As you so plainly pointed out. You can even ask Mela."

Jake grabbed her two suitcases as he led her to his red rabbit. Kaitlyn giggled, "wow you're still driving this? How does your new body fit into tiny spaces?" Jake chuckled as he pushed the two suit cases into the back and opened the passenger door, he just shook his head as he walked around as they took off for La Push.

Kaitlyn smiled, 'So mom said she'd been dating this really great guy. What can you tell me about him?" Jake smirked as she pushed his arm, "He's a really nice guy. He's got a son about your age. They seem to be deeply in love." Kaitlyn smiled widely, "Good. Mom deserves to be happy." Jake nodded in agreement as he pushed on the gas trying to get to La Push faster, knowing Kaitlyn was excited to see her mom after almost 2 years.

Kaitlyn looked up at the red house as Jake pulled into the drive way. Kaitlyn quirked an eyebrow at Jake, "What are we doing at your house Jake?" Jake smirked, "Remember how you said you're mom deserves to be happy?" Kaitlyn just nodded as Jake chuckled, "Well so does my dad."

Kaitlyn watched wide eyes as her mom came walking out of the house pushing Jake's dad in the wheel chair the two of them laughing and carrying on like a couple of teenage lovers.


	2. Ch 2 Whipped

**Chapter 2** – Whipped

As soon as the car came to a stop, Kaitlyn jumped out of the car and ran full force to her mom who wrapped her in the tightest hug. The smile wouldn't leave Katherine's face as she hugged her daughter tighter, "Oh my gosh Bug, I didn't think I was going to miss you this much." Billy chuckled, "Don't let her fool you Kaitlyn, she's missed you and talked about you non-stop for the last 20 months you've been gone." Kaitlyn smiled, "So when did you two hook up?"

Billy smiled up at Katherine, "Oh I finally got the nerve up to ask her out." Katherine kept her arm wrapped around her daughter's waist as she the smile got brighter when she looked down at Jake's dad. Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile at her mom's happiness, "Okay you two are officially adorable."

Jake chuckled, "It's wickedly disgusting." As he grabbed Kaitlyn's bags and he followed everyone in the house. He shoved Kaitlyn with his shoulder when she tried to grab one of her bags. He shook his head at her as he quirked an eyebrow at her, "I don't think so. Pop would have a fit." Billy growled, "You keep popping me and I'm gonna pop you soon son." Kaitlyn and Jake laughed as they watched Katherine lean down and kiss Billy's cheek and watched as he instantly calmed down.

Jake shook his head, "He's so whipped." Billy scowled at his youngest, "Mela called here earlier." Jake's face instantly brightened, "Really? What did she say?" Billy chuckled, "She said you're more whipped then me. No not really." Jake scowled, "What did she really say?" Billy looked up at his son, "Nothing because she didn't call here…I was just proving a point." Jake growled as he stalked off down the hallway. Kaitlyn followed her bags and couldn't help laughing at the father/son interaction.

Jake put her bags down in her room and stalked away as she heard a door slam down the hall. Katherine walked into Kaitlyn's room and wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. Kaitlyn turned and hugged her mother back, "So are you really happy with Billy mom?" Katherine smiled, "Very much so. I didn't think I was ever going to be this happy again. It hurt when you left, Billy made it better." Kaitlyn frowned, "I'm so sorry mom. It wasn't your fault, I was just going through some stuff and had to get away. Not away from you, just away in general."

About an hour later, Kaitlyn and Jake were sitting in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Kaitlyn watched as her mom moved around the kitchen quickly, she walked back over to the table and started to clear more dishes, when Billy grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his lap and kissed her soundly on the lips. Katherine blushed furiously, "Billy! The kids are watching us."

Jake's eyes were diverted into his lap much like Kaitlyn's as he stifled a laugh, "No were not. We are definitely not watching you two suck face. I'm pretty sure it's the last thing we want to watch. Right Kait?" "Yup. Watching my mom make out with her boyfriend isn't high up on my list of stuff to do tonight."

Jake chuckled as he pushed away from the table and looked at Kaitlyn, "I need to go over to Sam and Emily's, feel like coming with?" Kaitlyn nodded, "Anything to keep me from having to watch these too. I can only choke back so many gags before I actually puke." Jake laughed harder as he nodded, "They have been like this since they started dating and it got worse when dad asked her to move in with us." Kaitlyn giggled as she stood up with Jake and followed him to the rabbit.

Half way to Emily and Sam's, Jake glanced at Kaitlyn, "So why did you come back?" Kaitlyn looked at the sky as Jake drove, "Pass. Next question." Jake chuckled, "Ok...why did you leave?" Kaitlyn inhaled the fresh air when she rolled the window down, "Pass." Jake laughed harder, "Are you going to pass on every question I ask?" Kaitlyn nodded, "Maybe...I guess it depends on the question."

Jake frowned, "What did Paul do to you?"

Kaitlyn's eyes widened as she looked at Jake as he nodded, "I know you was dating Paul before you left. What happened between you two?" Kaitlyn scoffed, "Oh you know the usual. Girl meet Boy. Girl falls in love with boy. Girl stupidly gave up her virginity to playboy." Jake glanced over and noticed a few stray tears slid down Kaitlyn's cheeks as she swatted them away and smiled weakly, "Girl caught boy screwing someone else."

Jake looked over, "That's why you left...Isn't it? You left because of Paul. Because of what he did." Kaitlyn nodded, "Yea. I was so mad and hurt, I walked in on him screwing her. I didn't say a word and he never saw me. I flattened all four of his tires and the next day I left." Jake's frown deepened, "Who was the girl? someone we go to school with?" Kaitlyn shook her head no, "I doubt it. She was old enough to have a tattoo. A rose on her right shoulder."

Jake swallowed hard, "Please tell me you're joking?"

"Nope. Afraid not."

Jake shook his head, "That was my sister Rachel. When she turned 18 she went all rebellious and got that stupid tattoo me and Rebecca are the only ones who know about it. Dad doesn't even know. She left for college a few weeks after you left." Kaitlyn scoffed, "I guess it is true about girls wanting the bad boys. some of them get what they want. Others...Not so much. The past is the past." Jake touched Kaitlyn's hand as he pulled into Sam and Emily's drive way, "I'm really sorry Kait. I can only imagine how you feel."

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I'm doing okay. I can only pray I don't see him at school. I don't think I would be able to keep my temper in check. And I can just see myself getting suspended for shoving a soccer ball down his throat." Jake chuckled, "So you're going to try out for the girls soccer team again?" Kaitlyn nodded, "Of course, it's the only sport I was any good at." Jake half smiled, "I know Paul was a jerk, but he's actually changed since you've been gone."

As Kaitlyn got out of the car she sighed heavily, "Jake, a leopard can't change his spots anymore then Paul Redson can stop being a selfish egotistical playboy. He will always be a playboy and he's never going to stop being one, because you have to want to change and Paul will never want to stop being a playboy...He likes getting laid far too much." Jake nodded in agreement as they walked into Sam and Emily's.

Emily greeted her with a tight warm hug like always. She was so loving and caring. Emily reminded Kaitlyn of her own mother. Sam had also enveloped her into a warm hug. Kaitlyn sat and talked with Emily at the kitchen table, while Sam and Jake went outside.

Sam's serious face immediately taking over as soon as the door closed, "So she came back to town? did she say why?" Jake shook his head, "No...She avoided the question like the plague. Something tells me her drunk father wasn't the only reason...Do you think the imprint brought her back?" Sam shook his head, "No telling...did she say why she left?" Jake nodded, "Yea. Apparently she walked in on Paul screwing Rachel...she didn't say anything to them and they never saw her walk in." Sam growled, "Paul sure made a mess out of that." Jake frowned, "I think he hurt her more than she's willing to let on. And I don't know if Paul will be able to fix it."

Sam grunted gruffly, "Does he know she's back yet?" Jake shook his head, "Nope. I prefer to keep it that way until school starts on Monday. This is something he needs to face head on." Sam nodded, "Don't tell anyone else in the pack. I'm sure the whole situation is very hurtful for Kaitlyn. Hopefully spending time with Emily and Mela with help." Jake nodded, "Mela said she'd help as much as possible." Sam looked around, "Go ahead and get her home. Paul will be coming by soon when he gets off patrol. I don't want her to leave her scent behind."

Jake and Sam went back into the house as Jake took the basket of muffins Emily made for his dad and Katherine as he hugged her warmly and walked Kaitlyn back to the rabbit. Kaitlyn enjoyed the visit and felt warm all over as she laid in bed that night. She smiled. If anything else she was definitely glad to be back near her mother again. She drifted off to sleep excited about starting her senior year in a few short days.


	3. Ch 3 School Encounter

**Chapter 3** – School Encounter

Brown eyes scanned the hallway as he walked through the door way leading to the 3rd hall for his English class. The last 20 months had been excruciating. Technically the first six months was the hardest. He honestly didn't think he was going to make it without her. He missed her. He missed her with everything he had in him. He couldn't believe she left. He might not have been a saint as a boyfriend…Who was he kidding, if he walked into a church the roof would've collapsed on his head.

Until he imprinted on her.

What kind of dumb fuckin luck does one person have?

The same night he phased for the first time was the night he'd had sex with Rachel Black. How could he be stupid enough to let that happen? No one in the pack knew about that. The next day he stood at the edge of the trees, watching as she shoved her suitcases into the trunk of a taxi and when she looked towards the woods, the rush of warmth over his entire body was enough of a warning side that he'd just imprinted on her. Suddenly the guilt of having sex with Rachel had eaten away at him. As he blinked he was suddenly aware the taxi had left and so had she.

He found out later that her dad forced her to move to New York with him because she wasn't yet 18.

Paul shook his head trying to focus on just going to class. He had one more year left and he'd be finished with school all together. He'd already decided he'd let himself stay a protector of the Quileute lands for the rest of his life. His keen sense of hearing picked up a familiar laugh. Suddenly he felt his heart rate shoot up and he started feeling an ache in his heart that he'd gotten rid of finally a couple of months ago.

Paul rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, her hips were curvier and she'd grown a couple of inches, her waist length hair was a few inches shorter but that laugh. He'd recognize it anywhere. As soon as he saw her smile he knew it was her. He used to love to make her smile.

Kaitlyn was laughing at Mela who was making faces about Jake's macho man side, "He's such a schmuck. I was trying to move my bedroom furniture around last night and he kept growling at me because he didn't want a puny little girl moving such heavy furniture." Mela punctuated the sentence by rolling her eyes. Kaitlyn looked up from the floor as she locked eyes with Paul, everything came to a screeching halt. She swallowed hard as she quickly turned, "I'll see you later Mela." Mela nodded when she saw who Kaitlyn was running from.

Jake walked up and kissed her temple as Mela smiled warmly. Paul growled, "Did you know she was back?" Jake nodded, "Yea...And if you won't be a dick you might be able to get her back." Paul scowled, "I didn't do shit to her to begin with. I don't even know why she left." Paul stalked after Kaitlyn. He lost her in the hallway when the bell rang or so she thought. He leaned against the wall with his foot propped up. Once the hallway was clear, the door to the ladies room opened and out Kaitlyn walked.

Paul pushed off the wall, "Is there some reason you're avoiding me? Or maybe you'd like to explain why you took off almost 2 years ago." Kaitlyn stopped dead in her tracks as she turned and looked up at Paul, "Maybe you'd like to eat shit and die." Paul was slightly taken back, he didn't remember Kaitlyn ever speaking that way to anyone. Paul scowled, "What the hell is going on with you Kait? I don't understand. I mean I know I wasn't the perfect boyfriend, but I thought we enjoyed each other."

Kaitlyn shoved him slightly, "Perfect? Are you kidding me? You're the biggest whore in La Push. And I'm the stupidest girl alive for believing your lines of bullshit." Paul was about to protest but he started pacing back and forth, "Oh you're so beautiful. Oh you're so smart. Do you know what I see when I look in your eyes? The ocean. The clear blue ocean. And I want is to dance under a moon lit sky with you in my arms. And lay under a million stars and make love on the beach...Sound familiar?"

Paul looked down at the floor as he closed his eyes. He remember those were the exact words he'd said to her to convince her to go out with him and give him a chance. He'd promised he wouldn't hurt her. Though he knew he'd cheated on her repeatedly. Rachel Black wasn't the first. She was just the first after the night he took her virginity. He knew after he phased and had the talk with Sam that once he imprinted, his loyalty to his imprint would be stronger than any bond. Once he imprinted on her he felt the loyalty, but he also felt the guilt of cheating on her.

Paul opened his eyes, "I know what I was...But I'm different now Kait. I meant all those things I said to you...I still do. I know I damn near fucked every girl I could get in a 20 mile radius of La Push. But I'm not like that anymore. I haven't been for a long time." Kaitlyn scoffed, "What's a long time Paul? You mean since I left...Or just since breakfast this morning?"

Kaitlyn turned and started to walked away to class as she turned back around and looked at Paul, "Did you ever stop and think for more than two seconds that there was a reason I left?" She shook her head as she turned back around and went to class.

Paul turned and went to class...Now all he had to do was figure out why she left.


	4. Ch 4 Consumed By Bitterness

**Chapter 4** - Consumed By Bitterness

Everything had been running through Paul's mind for a while. He'd always thought that Kaitlyn had to leave because her father forced her too. Apparently such wasn't the case. She'd all but told him she left for a different reason...She hinted around it was because of him. But he technically hadn't been caught doing anything...Had he?

Paul was pretty good about keeping his emotions and feelings in check. The rest of the pack knew he'd imprinted on Kaitlyn. They knew because of his temperament that her leaving was a bad thing. Now that she was back they weren't so sure. Paul sat just inside the tree line and watched as Kaitlyn, Jake, Mela, Billy and Katherine all laughed and joked around while Billy and Katherine cooked on the grill.

Jake looked too the trees, that scent was familiar. He looked down at Mela, "I'll be right back." Mela nodded and watched as he jogged off into the trees.

Jake phased immediately, 'Paul what are you doing?' Paul groaned, 'Patrolling. What's it look like?' Jake scoffed, 'Stalking your imprint.' Paul growled, 'That's easy for you to say yours is speaking to you. I've tried talking to Kaitlyn a thousand times in the last 2 months. She refuses to speak to me. Hell she barely looks at me.' Jake shook out his fur, 'Yes well sitting here torturing yourself is not doing either of you any good. Either come over and talk to her or go on patrol for real.'

Paul huffed as his body laid on the ground with a thump. Jake chuckled, 'She can't ignore the imprint forever. Eventually she'd gonna want to try and figure it out and she'll come to you for answers.'

"Jake?"

Jake and Paul's heads snapped up at the sound of Kaitlyn's voice. Jake blanched, 'Oh God that's Kaitlyn, hurry quick and phase and get dressed. The only way to get her to talk to you is facing her head on.'

Paul reluctantly, phased as he pulled his shorts, t-shirt and sneakers on and Jake stepped out from behind a tree fully dressed as well. When Kaitlyn came into the clearing where they were she frowned when she saw Paul. Of course the frowned turned into a scowl as she looked at Paul, "Are you stalking me or something?"

Paul growled as he shoved his hands in his front pockets, "Why on Earth would I...NO!" She watched he exhaled slowly as she turned her eyes to Jake, "You're father is looking for you." Jake nodded as he looked between the two of them, giving them both the same questionable look. Paul growled even more, "Go on it's not like I'm gonna kid nap her or something. She's too difficult to have to deal with if I did that." Jake chuckled as he walked away.

Paul saw the scowl on Kaitlyn's face as his scowl deepened, "You know it's true. You've got to be the most stubborn and infuriating female I ever met." Kaitlyn looked at Paul as her eyebrow raised towards him, "What was I supposed to do just let you treat me like crap...Let you walk all over me and cheat on me." Paul opened his mouth to protest when Kaitlyn gave him a knowing look, "And don't stand there and lie to my face and tell me you never cheated on me...I'm not completely stupid. I'd like to think I was just tangled in the web you weaved around my brain that caused me to lose all rational thoughts when it came to you."

Paul frowned, "Everything I said to you was true. I never lied to you...Why would I start now? If you'd just talk to me or let me talk and you listen...Don't you think there's a reason I keep coming to you and wanting to talk?" Kaitlyn scoffed, "Sure you've been through every available girl from Seattle to Forks who isn't taken or a lesbian and it's time to started double backing so you can get laid. You're whole hit it and quit it motto has run its course."

Paul groaned as he threw his hands down by his sides as they clenched into fists, "Just once I'd like to have a serious conversation with you...Just once." Kaitlyn glared, "You let me know when you grow up and we can have a serious conversation."

Suddenly Paul was standing in front of Kaitlyn as he gripped her upper arms, "Tell me what I did...Tell me so I can make things right between us please Kait." His begging didn't fall on deaf ears...Was she really ready to hash this whole thing out with Paul. She'd been a bitter bitch for the last almost 2 years, since finding him in bed with, who she know knew was Rachel Black.

Paul watched as she closed her eyes and turned her head down, as she looked up at him a couple of tears trickled down her cheeks, "You have no concept of pain, you don't have a conscience, you don't even have a heart so there's no way you know what heartache feels like."

Paul frowned, "You'd be surprised what I've learned since you've been gone."

"You haven't learned anything. You only think you did." Kaitlyn pulled away from Paul as she walked around him, "I know you remember what you said to me to convince me to give you a chance. But what I don't understand is why you spewed all that bullshit at me if you didn't want me to give you a real chance? You worked so hard to get me to trust you and believe every word that came out of your mouth. And then you had to fuck it all up by screwing someone else. And I imagine she wasn't the first. But the last thing I wanted to see when I came to see you on our 5 month anniversary was Rachel Black bouncing up and down on you."

Kaitlyn turned to face Paul as more tears slid down her cheeks, Paul's eyes widened, "It was you who flattened my tires wasn't it?" Kaitlyn scoffed, "You think? I was so mad and hurt and you two were so wrapped up in the sexual moment that you didn't even hear me walk in. You have no idea how bitter and cynical I've been since that day. I don't trust anyone anymore because of you. I realize that was stupid of me to trust you. But for some idiotic reason everything inside of me screamed for me to trust you...So I did. I loved watching movies and taking walks with you and sitting in the porch swing at your parents house wrapped in each other's arms just enjoying the nights we had. I even enjoyed the night I let you take my virginity for your birthday. I thought it was special. But you was playing me for a fool the whole time."

Kaitlyn tried to get her tears under control, "I don't care how much you've changed or grown up since I've been gone. you're never going to change enough to earn my trust again. I'd rather die a thousand deaths then to ever let you into my heart again."

Paul's face hardened, "Why won't you at least give me a second chance? Life is all about second chances Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn shook her head, "You know the only question I ever ask myself with this whole situation...Why wasn't I good enough for you? Why wasn't I enough for you. I mean clearly there is something wrong with me, if I can't even keep you from bring other girls into your bed. I just don't understand. You are the only one with the answers. And even now. You don't have any. At least you don't have any that will change the way I feel about you. Ever."

Kaitlyn shook her head as she walked away and out of the tree line. A few minutes later a strangled howl echoed through the trees sending shivers down Kaitlyn's spine. That wolf howl sounded painful. He was probably caught in a trap some place. she'd finally said everything she wanted to Paul. She was really hoping it would make her feel better to confront him about it, but no such luck. Maybe in time it would rub off.

But definitely not yet.


	5. Ch 5 Nightmares & Birthday Wishes

**Chapter 5** - Nightmares & Birthday Wishes

_A pair of lips kissed hers with a fevered pitch as she groaned into his mouth. This kiss felt familiar. She'd kissed these lips before. Warm hands played with the hem of her t-shirt as they slowly started to work up under the cotton material. Her small hands slid down his muscular arms and then down around his waist as he settled between her thighs. Her bare knees rubbed against the roughness of the material of his shorts. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. His thumbs brushed against just the underside of her naked breasts as he lifted her shirt from her overheated body. _

_With a couple of quick movements, he rolled over and pulled her on top of his big body. Never breaking the kiss. Her naked breasts brushing against his chiseled chest made him growl against her lips. Warm hands moved to the soft flesh of her thighs and slowly started sliding up until they cupped her bottom. His warm lips trailed down her throat to the side of her neck as he drank in her scent. It was her scent that drew him to her the first time they met. She pulled back and looked into his almost blackened eyes. That was one thing she always did love about Paul. His soft brown eyes would blacken when he was turned on. His lips started moving, _

_"I mi…d you…" The words were so soft she couldn't hear them. _

_"I m-s..d you K..t..n…" They started to come out clearer. _

_"I mus..d…Kait..…" It sounded like a foreign language. _

_"I must kill you Kaitlyn." Suddenly the words were clear…VERY clear. As her eyes snapped open she watched as Paul's eyes turned blood red and he bit into her neck. _

Kaitlyn screamed out as she bolted upright in bed and held the side of her neck.

The bedroom door was practically kicked off the hinges as Jake ran into the room with his jean shorts on looking around to attack whatever intruder was messing with her, but no one was there. He saw Kaitlyn sitting up in bed breathing heavy. Jake walked over and sat on the bed, "Kait are you okay?" He could tell she was shaken up quite a bit and she was trembling. Kaitlyn just nodded as she let out a shaky breath, "Bad dream."

Jake frowned, "You've been having quite a few of those lately. You want to talk about it?" Kaitlyn shook her head, "Not really. Just knowing they aren't real and pretending I'm not the one having them has worked so far." Jake nodded, "Okay, well when you're ready to talk let me know. Mela said I'm a good listener." Kaitlyn smiled, "Yea she would know. She's been in love with you since forever." Jake's hundred watt smile made its appearance, "Really?"

Kaitlyn patted his shoulder, "Of course, don't tell me she's tried to deny it?" Jake nodded, "At first yea, but she fell under my spell…Like she wouldn't be able to." Kaitlyn groaned as she rolled her eyes, "You're not so adorable Jacob Black that women can't control themselves around you." Jake chuckled as they both stood up, "I know, as long as Mela can't control herself I don't care about anyone else." Kaitlyn started fake gagging, "Stop…I feel dinner from last night getting ready to come up."

It was already 6:30 and time for them to get ready for school. Jake started to leave the room when he stopped and looked back at his almost step sister, "By the way...Happy Birthday Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn made a face, "Don't remind me. There's no way I want to be reminded that I'm a year older today." Jake chuckled, "I'll make sure and warn the guys...You know they are going to give you a whole bunch of shit today."

Kaitlyn nodded, "I know they suck, just please warn them. I don't want to be reminded all day today." Jake nodded as he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Kaitlyn dressed in her jeans and a blue form fitting t-shirt. she left her hair down as she slipped into her sneakers and walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple. as she jogged out to the rabbit and jumped into the passenger seat.

Once they got to the school, the guys walked up and said happy birthday to Kaitlyn while she was in the parking lot, Jake had pre-warned them. Once that was over with she made her way to her locker. She tossed her backpack into the bottom of her locker as she looked on the shelf at the top and actually stopped to stare for a moment.

A white gift box with a blue ribbon around it was sitting there on the shelf staring back at her. She exhaled slowly as her shaky hand came up and picked up the long white gift box. She pulled the ribbon off and pulled the top off. The shiny piece of jewelry was staring her in the face. It was a silver name bracelet with her name engraved across the front, two diamond chips embedded into the name plate part and a silver wolf charm hanging from it. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. There was a card in the box and all it said was 'Happy Birthday Kaitlyn'. No name was left behind with it either. And she most definitely could NOT read the hand writing.

Kaitlyn looked around and no one was even in the hallway. She couldn't imagine who had left her such a beautiful gift and couldn't imagine the money that was spent on it. It definitely cost a pretty penny. As she stood in the hallway chewing her bottom lip, she was running her fingertips over the name plate. She carefully wrapped it around her wrist twice and secured the clasp on it.

She LOVED the way the bracelet hung around her wrist as she closed her locker door and took off down the hallway to class.

Soft brown eyes watched as she opened the gift and smiled softly. He watched her put his gift on and jogged off down the hall. He followed soon after. Throughout the day he watched as she kept her eyes on the bracelet. She couldn't stop looking at it. He wondered what she was thinking about it. He honestly hoped she loved it.

He would tell her later that night at the bonfire that he'd given it to her. He just hoped she didn't shove it down his throat or anything.


	6. Ch 6 Shopping & Tempers

**Chapter 6** – Shopping & Tempers

Kaitlyn laughed as she walked with Mela and Kim around the shops in Port Angeles. Mela and Kim wanted to get Kaitlyn out of La Push for a while. They figured she was going crazy with Billy and Katherine always playing kissy face and Jake always gone with Mela and Kim occupying her free time with Jared, who happened to be Paul's best friend. And who as of late had been trying to convince Kaitlyn to just 'talk' with Paul, that was until Kim had finally threatened him.

Mela and Kim were hungry and Kaitlyn spotted a book store across the street from the cafe the girls were at. Kaitlyn smiled, "I'm going to run across to that book store, call my cell if the food comes before I get back." The girls nodded and agreed they would as they watched Kaitlyn as she jogged across the street to the store.

Kaitlyn had pulled her hooded sweatshirt on and pulled her hair out as she stepped into the store. Blue eyes looked around as she walked over to her favorite author's section in the store and let her eyes dance around the titles. She'd practically read every since novel by Maya Angelo. Nearly remembering every single word the genius writer ever wrote.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you find?"

The smooth silky voice brought Kaitlyn out of her own thoughts as she looked to her immediate right. Amber eyes captivated her as she smiled softly, "I'm just looking, but thank you." His voice was smoother then silk as he cleared his throat, "Are you a big fan of Ms. Angelo's?" Kaitlyn nodded, "Absolutely. I was in town shopping and figured I'd check and see if anything new was out."

His skin was a little paler then she was used to, but who wouldn't think that when you grew up around the tan bodies of the Quileute reservation. His amber eyes sparkled when he smiled and his dimples were insane. She couldn't understand why a built good looking guy was in a book store. Shouldn't he be off playing football somewhere letting his pale skin get a tan?

"So do you live around here?" His silky voice once again bringing her out of her thoughts as she smiled, "Yea. I live in La Push." "Oh on the reservation you mean?" Kaitlyn nodded, "Washington and New York, the only states I've lived in." His smile was nice but she felt like it held a few secrets behind it. Like he was hiding behind his smile. There was a definite strange gleam in his eyes.

They talked for a few more minutes and as Kaitlyn started to leave the shop he held the door open for her, as she brushed against him slightly he smiled softly down at her and wished her a pleasant evening. She's already decided she would be going back there for all her book buying needs. She watched as he locked up the shop and she jogged back across the street and rejoined Mela and Kim at the café.

A few hours later the girls were laughing as they were walking down the beach to join the guys at the bonfire.

Paul was walking over to join everyone at the bonfire when he smelled it. He smelled a leech. He was lead with his nose all the way to Kaitlyn. Paul grabbed her arms and turned her towards him, "Where have you been?"

Before Kaitlyn could answer she looked up and noticed Paul was shaking from head to toe...she blinked a few times, "Paul what's wrong?" Paul closed his eyes and inhaled, "What have you been? Where did you go today Kait tell me please." Kaitlyn was taken aback by his whole demeanor, "I went to Port Angeles with Mela and Kim. Why is it any of your business."

Paul let go of Kaitlyn as his hands clenched into fists at his sides and he growled.

Jared walked over as he held his arm out in front of Paul blocking Kaitlyn, "Calm down bro." "I'LL FUCKIN KILL HIM FOR EVEN GETTING NEAR HER!" Paul roared.

Kaitlyn jumped a little as she quirked an eyebrow, "I'm sorry did he just growl? What the hell is going on?" Sam jogged over, "What is going on here?" Jared made a face, "Smell her." As he cocked his head in Kaitlyn's general direction. Sam walked over and smelled her, "Kaitlyn where were you today?"

Kaitlyn sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes, "For the last time I was in Port Angeles today." Sam gripped her shoulders, "I know this is frustrating, but just tell me where you was please." Kaitlyn watched as Paul started practically pacing a hole in the sand and growling under his breath. Kaitlyn looked down and then back up, "Mela, Kim and I went shopping at some of the small shops and had lunch at a cafe."

Jared's head popped up, "KIM! You went with them?" Kim scowled, "Jared Tinsel! Don't look at me like that, Kaitlyn is one of my best friends and it's her birthday damn it I'll go with her if I want." Jared growled out in frustration as he ripped his fingers through his short black hair, "Oh my GOD! Kimberly are you out of your mind? Do you not understand what Paul smells on Kaitlyn?" Kim nodded, "That's impossible we didn't go anywhere without Kaitlyn today."

Mela cleared her throat as she felt Jake grab her and start smelling her, "Umm yes we did. Kaitlyn went to the book store and we stayed at the cafe across the street."

Paul growled, "Why do I have to have the stubborn imprint? Goes around to fuckin shops in different towns just hanging out with fuckin leeches all day. How am I even supposed to protect her when she does shit like that."

Kaitlyn watched as Paul continued to pace back and forth completely oblivious to the fact that she was standing there watching and hearing everything that came from his mouth. Kaitlyn scowled, "Will someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on? What exactly is an imprint and what the hell is a leech?"

Everyone stopped conversing to look over at Kaitlyn.

Sam looked at Paul as he gripped Paul's left shoulder tightly, "You need to tell her. She could be in danger now." Paul looked at Kaitlyn and then looked back at the others and everyone nodded in agreement. Paul nodded slowly. Paul walked over and stood in front of Kaitlyn, "Will you come with me...Please Kait. I need to tell you something important." Kaitlyn just nodded, she could tell Paul was begging her with his eyes and steady voice to not fight him on it. She followed Paul down the beach a ways away from everyone.

Paul sighed heavily, "Remember when we first started dating and we'd come here and sit on the beach wrapped in two or three blankets?" Kaitlyn nodded, "Yea...I used to love that. I felt like as long as I had to here with me, then I didn't have to share you with anyone else." Paul blinked a couple of times, "Ask me what you want to ask me Kait." Kaitlyn frowned, she hated that Paul knew her so well, "Why did you cheat on me all those times?" Paul frowned, "Why did you even stay with me?" Kaitlyn's frown deepened, "Because I figured if I made you happy just once you wouldn't have to keep going to someone who wasn't me."

Kaitlyn watched out of the corner of her eye as Paul ran his hands through his hair, "I never mean to hurt you Kaitlyn. I was a stupid horny kid. I never stopped to think how it made you feel. You was the best thing in my life. You're still the only girl I ever brought home to meet my parents who they actually approved of and liked."

Paul turned to face Kaitlyn as he grabbed both her hands and turned her to face him as well, "I need to tell you something...You know the legends of our tribe right? How were descendants of werewolves?" Kaitlyn just nodded she remembered listening to Billy talk about the legends when they were all younger.

Paul inhaled and exhaled heavily, "They are true. I'm a shape shifter. I can phase into a wolf."


	7. Ch 7 The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 7** – The Truth Comes Out

Kaitlyn took a step back from Paul as she stared at him like he'd grown three heads. Kaitlyn couldn't help giggling, "Have you been smoking some of the tribe's peyote?"

Paul rolled his eyes, "I knew it was a stupid idea to tell you the truth." Kaitlyn furrowed her eyebrows, "Really? Telling the truth? You are standing there telling me you turn into a giant dog and you're expecting me to believe you? Lord." Kaitlyn shook her head. Paul scowled, "Kaitlyn I have no reason to lie to you. I may have been an asshole and cheated on you several times, but I have never lied to you."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Right and you telling me I was the only one in your heart that you cared about was the complete truth." Paul growled, "That was the truth. Just because I had sex with other girls doesn't mean what I said wasn't true." Kaitlyn shoved Paul's shoulder, "Really? Because if you really gave two shits about me, you wanting to screw other girls wouldn't have even been an issue. It wouldn't have even been a thought crossing your mind. We wouldn't be fighting every few days and I wouldn't be so pissed off about the choices you made to sleep with all of them."

Paul growled deeper in frustration, "Kaitlyn I know I fucked up...I know I made a million mistakes. But I want to be given a chance to make up for it. But me standing here telling you I can phase into a wolf is not me lying to you. You know what you're never going to believe me if I don't show you." Paul gripped her upper arms and moved her back away from him as he backed up and pointed at her, "Don't move stay right there."

In three seconds Kaitlyn watched with her own two eyes as Paul suddenly morphed into a gigantic silver/dark grey fur colored wolf. Kaitlyn fell back onto her butt in the sand as she stared at the wolf. Jared, Jake and Sam ran over as Jake and Jared stood in front of Kaitlyn as Sam growled, "What do you think you're doing Paul?"

Kaitlyn shook her head to clear the cobwebs, "N-No Sam. It's o-okay...He did it to prove a point to me. I laughed at him when he tried to tell me the t-truth." Jared squatted down in front of Kaitlyn as he noticed her hands were shaking along with her bottom lip. Jared looked over at Paul when he let out a strained whine, "She's okay. I think you startled her a bit."

Jared turned his eyes back to Kaitlyn, "You okay Kait?" She nodded, "So he wasn't lying. About the wolf thing. How many of you actually do that?" Jared smirked, "Obviously Paul then me, Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah. There's a couple more were expecting to phase later this year, but for now it's just us." Sam nodded his head in confirmation when Kaitlyn looked up at him as he looked back at Paul, "Go ahead and phase back. There are spare shorts in the back of the truck. Paul spared a look at Kaitlyn before he walked away into the woods.

Jake chuckled, "I knew you were going to be stubborn Kait. I just didn't think you'd be so stubborn you'd make him phase to prove it to you." Kaitlyn smirked, "Shut up Jake." Jake grabbed one hand as Jared grabbed her other hand as they helped her to her shaky legs. Jake gave her a one arms hug as well as Jared, "You gonna be okay here? I'm sure he didn't get to tell you everything yet." Kaitlyn looked at Jared with widened eyes, "There's more?"

Jared and Jake both chuckled as Jared nodded, "Hell yes. At least you seem to be taking it better then Kim did. She started throwing shit at me and hit me in the damn head with a heavy ass metal paper weight." Kaitlyn giggled, "I'll let you blame that on me. I'm the one who taught her how to throw balls when she went out for the girl's softball team." Jared quirked an eyebrow, "Gee thanks. Remind me to repay the lesson someday Kait." Kaitlyn giggled, "You probably deserved it if you dropped all this in her lap like Paul did me."

Jake, Jared and Sam walked back over to the bonfire as Kaitlyn tried to keep her breathing under control. After a few minutes, Kaitlyn heard a noise behind her as she turned and came face to face with Paul. He reached out and took her hand in his, "I'm sorry. I didn't scare you too much did I?" Kaitlyn shook her head no.

Kaitlyn exhaled heavily, "Okay so Jared already told me there's more. So please tell me the rest. I don't know how many more surprises I can take tonight." Paul frowned; Kaitlyn didn't miss the frown, as she moved to stand in front of him and touched his cheek with the back of her hand, "What is it that makes you frown like that? It can't be that bad right?"

Paul leaned into her touch, "I imprinted on you." Kaitlyn looked confused, "What does that mean?" Paul swallowed hard, "It's a way for wolves to find their soul mates...It's not supposed to be common, but almost all of us have done it...Emily said she believes imprinting is like fate giving imprints and wolves a push in the right direction. Once we imprint were never love or want to be with anyone other than our imprint ever again. I want to make up all the bad shit I did to you Kaitlyn, but you have to want me to do it. I don't want you to think you have to be with me. Because you do have a choice. You don't have to be with me if you don't want to. I'll understand if you reject the imprint. I just want one chance."

Kaitlyn could feel something pulling on her heart as she locked eyes with Paul, "I feel so strange." Paul sighed heavily, "I know I can feel it to. It's the imprint. It's pulling us together. You're my gravity. It makes me feel like my feet are welded to the earth because of you."

Paul watched as Kaitlyn cupped his face as her eyes went back and forth staring into his and he knew the pull was strong. Stronger then what he'd been told it was. Suddenly Kaitlyn pushed up on her toes as she captured his lips. He hands gripped her hips and pulled her body against him as his arms wrapped around her as tight as possible. But not so tight that he hurt her.

When the kiss broke they were both breathing heavy, as Paul pressed his forehead against Kait's as she smiled softly, "One chance is what you get...Though somehow I don't think you'll even need that." She kissed his lips softly, "Thank you for my birthday present." Paul smirked, "How'd you know?" Kaitlyn smiled, "Well first the handwriting on the card and second tip off...The wolf charm on it."

Paul knew she was taking a big leap of faith by giving him one chance. But she was right...He wouldn't even need it.


	8. Ch 8 Discussion, Wedding & A Fight

**Chapter 8** – Discussion, Wedding & A Fight

Blood red or Amber golden eyes. Check

Pale skin. Check.

Creepy. Double Check.

Kaitlyn was wrapped in Paul's arms sitting on the couch at his parents place. She listened intently when Paul told her about the vampires and how he'd smelled one on her clothes the night of her birthday. She didn't much care to ever go back to that book store in Port Angeles ever again. Granted the store owner was nice and friendly, she already knew from what Paul had said that he was definitely a vampire, because of his eyes and pale skin. It didn't matter if he was a 'vegetarian' vampire or not. (Vegetarian meaning he only drank the blood of animals and not humans.) That fact still didn't settle well with her.

Paul's arm tightened around her, "Don't worry I'm not going to let any of them get near you ever again." Kaitlyn nodded, "I believe you." All she had to do was look in his beautiful brown eyes and know he was telling the truth 100 percent. They weren't back to the way they had been before the imprinting and cheating, but Paul was making every effort to get them back to solid ground.

Paul didn't care at what cost, he was going to make things between them absolutely perfect. The guys would tease him about being whipped and he'd snap and growl at them and remind them they had perfect relationship with their imprints. They hadn't gotten back into having sex, but their make out sessions were pretty intense.

After they'd been together for a few months, Billy asked her mom to marry him and she of course accepted. In the few weeks leading up to the wedding, Kaitlyn had never seen her mother so happy. When it came time for the wedding, Kaitlyn was her mom's maid of honor and Jake was his dad's best man. Jake's older sister Rebecca and her husband came home for the wedding, but Rebecca's twin Rachel didn't make it. Somehow Kaitlyn thought Jake may have had something to do with that.

The wedding was on the beach and it was just friends and family only. Once the wedding was over the reception began, Paul had pulled Kaitlyn aside and handed her a little black velvet box. When she opened it, she almost couldn't believe what was staring back at her. A small diamond cut into the shape of a tear drop on a silver band. She couldn't help but cry as she watched Paul get on one knee and asked her to marry him. Kaitlyn looked up when a throat cleared and saw Billy and her mom watching them.

Kaitlyn nodded and let a watery 'yes' slip from her lips as Paul slipped the ring on her left ring finger and he stood up and captured her lips. Paul hugged her close to him and explained he had already spoken with her mother and she'd given him permission to ask her and also gave her blessing.

Even after the reception was over that night Kaitlyn and Paul continued to dance in each other's arms until the sun came up the following morning and even then they didn't stop dancing.

In a few months they'd be graduating and a few months after that…definitely getting married. Everything seemed to be falling into place for them so fast. Kaitlyn had been working at Sue Clearwater's restaurant as a waitress and Paul was working down the street at Sam's garage with the rest of the guys. They stayed fairly busy from people's cars breaking down and needing to be repaired after accidents from the rain.

One night when Paul dropped her off after they were both finished with work for the night, Paul leaned over and kissed her lips softly, "I have to go on patrol when I get home, but I'll swing by and see you in a while." Kaitlyn smiled softly, "Okay. I only have a history paper to write, but it's about ¾ finished. So I'll be waiting for you." Paul nodded as he kissed her lips one more time as he watched her slide out of his truck and go inside the house…Making sure she made it inside safe before taking off.

"Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn closed the door as she turned around she came face to face with her dad. She frowned, "Hi dad." She stood looking at her un-approvingly as he shook his head, "So you mother decided to tell me that you got engaged 3 months ago on the same night she decided to get married. Any reason in particular you didn't tell me?" Kaitlyn looked at her mom and Billy before she looked back at her dad, "Yea…probably because I haven't spoken to you since I came back out here. I left because I could only take you calling me a whore and always saying 'like mother like daughter'. I don't want to hear it and I don't have to hear it."

Her dad leered at her, "Well have I got some news for you Miss high and mighty…Legally you belong to me. Until you turn 18 or die. I have full custody of you. So go upstairs and pack your bags, you coming back to New York with me. There's no way in HELL I'm letting my 17 year old daughter get engaged. If you're mother can't be the responsible parent then I guess I have no other choice but to just do it myself."

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I'm not going with you. There's no way in hell I'm ever going to live with you again. I'm not leaving my family and friends behind and I'm sure as hell not leaving behind Paul." Her dad glared at her, he was about to come unhinged.

Jake walked in the front door and could tell the tension was thick as he looked at his dad, Katherine and Kaitlyn he could tell the stranger in the room was causing animosity. As his eye fell on his dad he cleared his throat, "Dad what's going on?" Billy shook his head at his son as Kaitlyn's dad stalked over and grabbed his daughter by the upper arm and jerked her around, "You get upstairs now young lady, I'm not going to tell you again. You will come with me back to New York." Kaitlyn jerked her arm out of her father's grip, "Go to hell! I'm not going anywhere with you."

Three second later, Kaitlyn hit the floor in the living room. Jake growled as he grabbed who he figured out was Kaitlyn's father and drug him out of the house with Katherine following him. Seeing him backhand Kaitlyn who was easily 250 lbs LESS than him pissed Jake off to no end.

Katherine started poking her ex-husband in chest as she her voice started rising, "NICK! YOU KNOW I TOLD YOU YOUR DAGUTHER WAS GETTING MARRIED BECAUSE I FIGURED YOU'D LIKE TO PARTICIPATE IN A JOYOUS MOMENT IN HER LIFE RATHER THEN CONTINUING TO BE SOME USED UP DRUNK IN HER LIFE. BUT I CAN SEE IT WAS A MISTAKE. YOU NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE I HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR ASSAULT. NOW!"

Jake shoved Kaitlyn's father as hard as he could and watched as the big man tumbled to the ground ass first. "LEAVE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Jake growled through clenched teeth. Once he was satisfied the big man was gone he jogged back inside and noticed Katherine was sitting on the floor next to Kaitlyn who had been back handed so hard she was knocked out. Her nose was bleeding and her left eye was already starting to turn purple. Jake carefully lifted her and took her to her room as Katherine and Billy followed. After Jake laid her on her bed he looked at his dad, "I'm gonna see if I can't go find Paul. He's gonna want to know about this."

Billy just nodded at his son knowing he'd break it as easy as possible to Paul and hoped Paul could keep his temper in check.


	9. Ch 9 Closet Case

**Chapter 9** - Closet Case

Kaitlyn's eyes slowly opened as she heard Jake's voice yell out for her mom. A few minutes later and Katherine appeared in the door way. She smiled softly, "How are you feeling bug?" Kaitlyn blinked a few times trying to get her bearings. She slowly sat up and could suddenly feel the pain radiating through her eye socket of her left eye. She touched it with her left hand and winced at the pain.

Jake grabbed her hand and pulled it from her eye, "Don't touch it."

The events of the afternoon came spiraling back through her memories as she looked at Jake, "How bad is it?" Jake frowned as he grabbed her compact mirror off her dresser and opened it while handing it to her. As she looked in the mirror she almost couldn't recognize her own reflection because the bruise was purple and blue and her eye was blood shot so clearly there was some blood vessels that ruptured.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened, "Did you tell…" Jake nodded curtly. "And how did he take it?" Jake cringed, "Not well and I'll just leave it at that." Kaitlyn's mom didn't know about the guys shape shifting abilities. So Jake speaking in a half code was enough for Kaitlyn to know Paul's volatile temper got the best of him. But it was an honest reaction if it had happened to any of the guys imprints they would've reacted the same way.

Kaitlyn heard the front door open and close. Then she heard Billy's voice, "She's in her room Paul and she's fine." Paul growled, "If by fine you mean she looks like someone's fist went through her skull then I guess your definition of fine is not the same as mine." Billy scowled at Paul, "Calm down before you go to her room. You keep your temper in check." Paul scowled back at the older gentleman, "She's my fiancé Billy, it's not like I'm going to hurt her or anything."

Kaitlyn jumped out of bed, "Oh my God he can't see me like this…Jacob Black are you out of your ever loving mind for telling him!" Jake chuckled as he watched her mom giggled and walked down the hall towards the kitchen as Kaitlyn close and lock her bedroom door and then pushed her dresser in front of the door. Jake quirked an eyebrow at her, "You do realize that is not going to stop him. If he wants to see you he'll get in somehow." Kaitlyn smacked Jake in the arm but he just laughed at her harder.

Paul's voice cut through Jake's laughter, "Kaitlyn…Why is your door locked?" Through Jake's laughter he finally chortled out, "She's trying to keep you out so you don't have to see her eye." Paul's whole attitude saddened, "Awww c'mon Kait, you know I'm not going to go ballistic or anything." Kaitlyn scoffed, "Who are you trying to fool?" "C'mon Kait let me in. I want to see with my own eyes that you're really ok."

Jake smirked as he watched Kait crawl on her hands and knees into the bottom of her closet. Jake chuckled, "You know he's not going to go ballistic with you in front of him and I realize you're just trying to save him from having to go all wolf, but hiding is not going to stop it from happening." "Well I can damn sure try." Was muffled from the closet. Jake couldn't stop laughing as he stood up shaking his head and moved the dresser back and unlocked the door.

Jake leaned against the doorway as he came face to face with Paul who was leaning against the wall opposite the door with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his blue cargo shorts. Jake chuckled some more…he looked down the hallway left and right making sure he didn't see Katherine anywhere before he put his attention back on Paul, "Raise your right hand." Paul stifled a laugh and raised his right hand as Jake mocked, "Do you solemnly swear to not go all wolf when you see Kaitlyn?" Paul chuckled, "Yea sure." "Okay c'mon in."

"That's it? He gives you a 'yea sure' and you're just going to let him in?" Came from the closet again. Paul chuckled as he watched Jake leave and close the door behind him. Paul turned towards the closet where the muffled talking had come from…Paul shook his head as he walked over and squatted down, "I don't know why you're hiding from me, but came you please come out?"

"Nope."

Paul smirked, "Pretty please."

"Double Nope."

Paul chuckled, "I never realized how much clothing one girl had. What are we going to do with all of this when we move in together? Now's a Good time as any for a bonfire."

"Hardy - Har - Har."

Paul sighed heavily, "Okay fine if you won't come out then I'm coming in." Paul got on his hands and knees and crawled in just under the clothes. He inhaled deeply and loved the scent because it was Kaitlyn's scent. He found her sitting in the back corner of the closet with her knees in her chest and her face buried in her knees. Paul sat back on his rear as he looked around, "Wow it's actually more spacious then I imagined. Maybe we should live in your closet after we get married. I mean you are still marrying me right? You didn't get into a big fight with your dad just to call the whole thing off; did you?"

Her voice was muffled, "Of course I'm still marrying you. Why wouldn't I?" Paul chuckled, "I'm just double checking. I mean I'm so scary that my fiancé hid from me in a closet." Paul slid closer to her as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Please tell me you're physically okay. Nothing is broken, you don't have any internal organ damage and you're not bleeding to death right now."

Kaitlyn slowly lifted her head as she turned to look at Paul, he saw the deep purple bruise around her left eye and part of her left cheek as he held his temper in check. His shaky hand came out and gingerly ran his thumb over the bruise, he watched as her eyes closed, "I'm sorry I wasn't here…I should've walked you in the house." Kaitlyn opened her eyes, "No because I'm not trying to watch you give me mom and dad a heart attack when you phase in front of them."

Paul scoffed, "Hell it would be worth it. Maybe scare the shit out of your dad so he never touches you again. Well he's already never going to lay another hand on you because if he does I'll be dealing with him my own way." Kaitlyn nodded, when his voice got low and eerie it was always best to just agree with him. She knew he would protect her from anything and everything…Vampire or not.

Paul grabbed her hips and slid her body along the floor of the closet to rest between his legs as he softly kissed the side of her neck, "I love you Kaitlyn. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I can't wait until were married." Kaitlyn nodded in agreement, "I love you too." Paul cupped her face as he gently placed soft feather light kisses around on her bruise, before capturing her lips.

Paul pulled back as he looked at Kaitlyn, "So am I really that scary?" Kaitlyn giggled, "No. I was just freaking out. I'm sorry." Paul chuckled as his arms tightened around her feeling her bury her face in the side of his neck as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. Letting it relax him.

They were in no hurry to move from the closet. It was nice being able to just get away from everything and everyone for a brief moment.


	10. Ch 10 Shirt On Or Shirt Off

**Chapter 10** - Shirt On Or Shirt Off

About an hour later, Paul finally talked Kaitlyn out of the closet with a chuckle he helped her to her feet as he kissed her lips softly. A knock on the door pulled them apart as Paul tightened his arms around her waist as Kaitlyn giggled, "C'mon in." The door opened and Jake peeked in, "Oh I see you got her out finally." Paul chuckled, "Yea…It took a minute but she decided I wasn't so scary." Jake chuckled, "Yea well she doesn't know you that well." Paul chuckled as he gave Jake the finger. Jake smirked, "Dad and Katherine went into Seattle for the night and I've got a date." Jake smiled widely as Kaitlyn laughed, "A date huh? So that's what you guys call it now a days?"

Jake's tanned cheeks pinked a little as Paul and Kaitlyn both laughed at him. He pulled the door closed as Paul leaned down and captured Kaitlyn's lips again, when she pulled back; Paul looked down and was suddenly aware she had his shirt on with a pair of shorts. His eyes raked down her body as he let out a little growl. He smirked evil like and Kaitlyn was suddenly aware of what he was growling at. She looked down and laughed, "I kind of like you're shirt it's comfortable. Of course you're just as comfortable as the shirt is." She back up from him as she moved in a slow circle, "I think it looks better on me anyways."

Paul growled, "I couldn't agree more." as he watched Kaitlyn tease him as she twirled in circles, the shirt clinging to every curve, making her look devilish. He could see where it stopped, which was mid-thigh. He murmured softly. "Come here." When he heard her giggle again, and gripped her hips as he started running his hands up the back of her thighs to her beautiful ass, giving it a firm squeeze through the cotton shorts, groaning from low in his throat. "You're gonna drive me crazy." Pulling her face to his, Paul captured her lips and guided her back on the bed, stopping her when she went to take the shirt off.

"Leave it on; I wanna make love to my beautiful fiancée with my shirt on."

Kaitlyn shivered at his words as she kissed his lips softly. She felt his hands slid up and remove her shorts and panties as she laughed, "After were married I should just learn to leave them off huh?" She couldn't help laugh at the look in his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be on patrol?" She watched as Paul's eyes clouded over with blackened with desire. She nearly came unhinged when she felt his hands slide up the shirt and his lips attacked to the skin along her naked hips. Her indigo eyes watched him intently as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and just kept watching him.

Paul knew she'd never look as sexy and delicious as she did at that moment, her locks splayed all around her. He began rolling her nipples and gently pulling on them beneath the shirt, refusing to take it off because she looked too damn hot with it on. "After Sam found out what happened he gave me the rest of the night off...I'm putting our alone time to good use." When she shivered again, Paul chuckled huskily as he proceeded to dive headfirst right in her addicting pussy, not stopping the assault on her nipples. He loved how they hardened beneath his touch, using his forearms to keep her hips down, but not hurting her, sucking on her swollen lips and bud, loving the sounds of her cries as they echoed around them.

Kaitlyn gasped! She couldn't stand the torture from this man. Her breathing was extremely ragged. He was making her insane with lust. She bit her bottom lip just biding her time, eventually she was going to turn the tables on his ass and torture him a little. But for now she was in complete ecstasy with this man torturing her so deliciously. She trembled from head to toe feeling his tongue invading her body in so many different ways, she thought she was going to go out of her mind and she could completely feel herself starting too slid over the edge.

Paul couldn't wait to be married and they would be able to screw for hours on end in every position possible, though he relished their sneaky alone times right now...The more they waited in between love making times, the better it was the next time around. After he was thoroughly done with his meal, Paul licked his lips as he looked down at her, gripping part of her ass and hips, raising them up, his eyes locking with hers. With a snap of his hips, Paul impaled his cock inside of her, growling out loudly, taking her hands as their fingers laced together, beginning to slowly glide in and out of her hot sex, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head. He managed to keep focused though because the sight of him fucking her with his t-shirt on was a sight he wanted burned in his memory forever, especially when her nipples began poking against the material, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Kaitlyn held onto Paul's biceps as he drove himself in and out of her welcoming body. "God I love you buried inside of me…" As he continued letting her feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of her body, pulling almost all the way out of her. Kaitlyn was completely surrendering to the lust side of the passion that was swirling between the two of them as she bit her bottom lip and her head slowly rolled back, "Oh God Fuck me Paul…" Suddenly her eyes widened at what she'd said and threw her hand over her mouth and blushed furiously. She couldn't believe she'd just said that!

As soon as those words spilled out of her mouth, Paul let out another low growl as he started pistoning in and out of her harder, faster and definitely deeper, raising her thighs up with his strong hands to spread them wider. Her feet planted firmly on the bed, his hands leaving her thighs to grip her breasts beneath the shirt, trying not to hurt her. "I love being buried in you beautiful…oh fuck you feel so good…don't be embarrassed, I wanna hear how good it feels…" If there was one thing on the planet that turned Paul on faster, it was definitely dirty talk during sex and he was proving it right now, growling louder as her nails raked down his biceps, feeling them tense, his hands still beneath her shirt to feel her soft skin. He simply couldn't get enough of his fiancée as their pelvises kept smacking against each other with each powerful thrust.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but let her entire body go for him, Feeling him thrusting in and out of her, she started thrusting up to meet her hips with his. "God you feel so good inside of me." Yea the dirty talk he had going into her ears was definitely making her insane. The dirtier it got the more she wanted him deeper inside of her. She ran her fingernails down the front of his chest and actually pinched one of his nipples and could've sworn she felt him swell even bigger inside of her. She was seriously not trying to bit a hole in her bottom lip. "Oh God no one can make me feel the way you do." She captured his lips in a searing kiss as she started to feel herself sliding over the edge. As she nipped is bottom lip between her teeth.

Paul growled, "Damn right." his breathing was erratic and he could feel his climax climbing to the top, "Goddamn I love you, Kaitlyn" He gripping her hips as he felt his thighs tense, knowing he was so close to exploding. He yelled out, sinking his cock as deep inside of her as he possibly could, slamming and exploded intensely, his climax tearing through him like a tornado, her screams of pleasure with his roars of orgasmic insanity. Paul collapsed halfway on top of her, not wanting to crush her, both to them coming down from the heights only they could reach together.

Kaitlyn calmed her breathing, "I love you too." As she softly kissed Paul's lips when he carefully moved to the side. She couldn't help but laugh, "Wow…Maybe I should wear your shirt more often." She turned and buried her face in his chest as he laid on his back; she was listening to his heart as the beating of it slowed. Paul chuckled, "Fuck yea. You should where it every time we get ready to make love." Paul wrapped her in his arms as he inhaled her scent and kissed the top of her head, "Get some rest beautiful. You've got me here all night." Kaitlyn yawned as she snuggled into his side more and let sleep take over them both.


	11. Ch 11 I'm Sorry Bug

**Chapter 11** – I'm Sorry Bug

The following morning, Kaitlyn woke up and heard Paul in the shower. She smirked as she slid from bed and walked into the bathroom. Paul groaned as the warm water cascaded over his tight muscles. Kaitlyn couldn't help but giggle. Paul heard her giggle, "If you don't watch yourself you'll be in here joining me." Kaitlyn laughed, "Don't threaten me with a good time mister." Paul pulled the shower curtain back and smirked when he noticed she was still as naked as when he left her in the bed.

Paul held the shower curtain open and held out his hand as Kaitlyn took his hand and stepped inside with him. Paul pulled her against his slick body as he captured her lips as he gently lifted her and her legs wrapped around his muscular waist. Paul pulled away from her lips reluctantly, "You know neither of us are getting very clean like this." Kaitlyn giggled as she buried her face in the side of his neck, "I thought that was the whole idea?" Paul chuckled, "Not quite. I have patrol in about 45." Kaitlyn softly kissed the side of Paul's neck, "Okay then let's get clean and I'll make you some breakfast."

Paul kissed her lips softly as he placed her on her feet carefully as they took the next 15 minutes to wash each other. After which they both dried off and dressed and Paul sat in the kitchen and watched as Kaitlyn moved around the kitchen cooking him breakfast. They sat and ate together and Paul actually helped her clean up the dishes.

Paul walked out onto the porch as Kaitlyn followed him. He dropped off the steps to the ground as he tugged his t-shirt off and handed it to Kaitlyn. Paul pulled Kaitlyn to him as he captured her lips, practically kissing the breath right out of her lungs. He pulled back and smirked, "Remind me tomorrow to show you something. I got a surprise for you." Kaitlyn smacked him in the arm with his t-shirt, "So you're going to tease me and make me wait for twenty-four hours. You suck."

She went to hit him with the t-shirt again when he grabbed her hand and pulled her against his body as a growl escaped his lips, before they crashed against hers again. Kaitlyn pulled back as she pointed at him, "Don't think that just because you kiss me you're making up to me the fact that you're making me sit around all day for the next twenty-four hours wondering what you're up too." Paul leaned his head down and clamped her index finger between his teeth, but not hard enough to hurt her.

Kaitlyn poked her bottom lip out as she whimpered, "You bit me." Paul took her hand as he gently pulled her finger from between his teeth as he placed a soft kiss on it, "I didn't bite you that hard." Kaitlyn smirked wickedly, "Maybe I wanted you too." Paul howled out loud as he suddenly threw Kaitlyn over his shoulder and spun around in circles listening to her giggle and squeal.

Paul finally stopped when she threatened to puke on him as he leaned over and set her on her feet as he grabbed her shoulders to steady her. She gave him a knowing look, "Okay fine…I'll wait and be patient until tomorrow. But you still suck for making me wait." Paul nodded, "Yea I figured you'd see it my way…At least for now."

Paul leaned over and kissed her lips one more time and promised he'd sneak away see her later that night as he dropped his shorts and stood there in all his naked glory and handed Kaitlyn his shorts. He backed up and completely phased into the beautiful grey wolf, and he stood still as Kaitlyn went around behind him and tied his shorts to his back left leg and coughed out a laugh when she patted his furry backside.

Paul waited for her to walk back in front of him as he shook out his fur and then stretched out and licked the side of her neck and couldn't help coughing out another chuckled when she got grossed out by his 'doggy' slobber. Paul leaned his head down as she softly kissed the end of his nose, "I love you. I'll see you later. Please be careful." Paul nudged her with his snout and waited for her to go back inside before he took off into the trees.

Kaitlyn busied herself by making sure the whole house would be clean for when Billy and her mom got back from Seattle. A knock at the front door brought Kaitlyn out of her cleaning as she walked over and opened the door and came face to face with her father. She glared at him, "What do are you doing here?"

Nick looked at his daughter and it almost made him sick to his stomach. The deep purple bruise on her cheek and left eye; Knowing he'd done that to her. He was the first to admit he wasn't the nicest guy when he was drinking and the proof was on his daughters face. He honestly hadn't meant to lose his temper like that. He could fully understand why she was so upset looking back at him now. Nick exhaled heavily, "Bug I'm so-."

"Don't call me that. You used to call me that when you still gave a shit about me. It's perfectly clear you don't anymore." Kaitlyn bit out through clenched teeth as she wrapped her arms around herself. Nick frowned, "Kaitlyn you are the most important person in my life, you're mother runs second even if we did get divorced. You're my flesh and blood and I will admit my temper got the best of me yesterday. I just want you to have a chance to go to college and be somebody rather than wasting your life on some teenage boy with rocketing hormones who will most likely get your pregnant before you've even been married a month."

Kaitlyn shook her head, "That's just it dad. I want to have a million babies with Paul; I don't care if we started tonight, on our honeymoon or a couple of years after we get married. I love him so much and you'd know that if you were even a part of my life for more than 3 seconds. If you would stop drinking; you'd still have mom and you'd definitely still have me in your life. But you don't get that every time you take a drink, you can't have just one drink you have to have five or ten or however many it takes to help you forget your lousy day."

Kaitlyn blinked as the tears slid down her cheeks, "I'm not going to allow you to take me away from Paul. I love him too much and he's been the one thing in my life that I would never be able to live without."

Nick couldn't believe his daughter was willing to give up her whole life for some teenage boy. Nick shook his head, "You're still warded to me according to New York court custody. I want you to come back to New York with me. At least until you turn 18, then you will be free to do as you please."

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I already filed to be emancipated from you. So I'm saving you money you'd spend blowing it on a plane ticket. Go home dad. Go home and please don't come back." Kaitlyn turned and was getting ready to close the door when an arm shot out and wrapped around her waist and a hand with a white cloth went over her mouth and nose. She tried to struggle but the more she breathed in and out to fight, the heavier her eyelids got.

Nick kissed Kaitlyn's temple when she slumped against her body, "I'm sorry bug, I'm not going to let you throw your life away on some Native American the way I did." Nick lifted Kaitlyn over his shoulder and walked over and placed her body into the trunk of his rental car.

No one saw the car arrive and no one saw the car leave.


	12. Ch 12 I Don't Know

**Chapter 12** – I Don't Know

Paul jogged through the woods; he couldn't wait to show her the surprise. Jared, Jake, Quil and Seth had helped him. Collin, Brady, Leah and Embry had taken double patrol shifts to help pick up the slack so the first four could help Paul with his surprise for Kaitlyn. They had hoped she'd loved it. Leah helped with her girly opinions when Paul asked her, Mela, Emily, Claire and Kim for their input. He was truly excited to show her tomorrow.

Suddenly a wave of panic hit Paul as he stopped in his tracks. Jared had been jogging next to him as he stopped and looked back at Paul, 'What's up bro?' Paul stood staring at the dirt for what seemed like forever as he looked up at Jared he whimpered, 'It's Kait...Something's wrong.' Jared frained a whine as he growled, 'Then let's get over there.' As the duo took off back towards Jake's they both howled out warning the others within ear shots. Once everyone phased Paul and Jared had them go to Jake's.

Once they were inside the tree line outside of Jake's, everyone re-phased and dressed immediately. Paul jogged out of the trees and around to the front of the house and stopped in his tracks as he saw Charlie Swan from the Forks Police department. He looked over and saw Kaitlyn's mom Katherine sitting on the step of the small porch crying as Billy held her hand in both of his from his wheel chair. Mela was crying on Jake's shoulder as he held her close to him.

Paul ran up, "What the hell happened? Where's Kaitlyn?" Jake frowned, "I'm sorry Paul, but she's missing. When Katherine and dad got home the front door was open and a white handkerchief was laying on the ground. Charlie said it smells like chloroform." Paul frowned, "Does anyone have any idea? Was it a...a..." Jake shook his head, "Nope...I didn't smell one. I think it was her dad. I can smell him all over the porch and on the back of the handkerchief where he was possibly holding it over her nose. The chloroform smell is really strong. It would've knocked her out in seconds."

Paul's shoulders slumped as Sam and Jared walked up, Jared gripped Paul's upper arm, "Don't worry bro if they can't find her and we won't stop until we do." Paul's sorrow filled eyes looked at Jared as he just nodded. Sam's lips tightened into a thin line, "Paul why don't you take the night off. They are bound to hear something tonight or tomorrow." Paul looked at Sam as he nodded slowly as he walked over and sat on the other end of the porch. What if they never found Kaitlyn? What if Jake was wrong and it was a blood sucker? The pain in his chest grew stronger knowing Paul hadn't been there to stop her from being abducted.

Could he really wait patiently until he heard something from the local law enforcement? He would have to, he felt weak from head to toe and he desperately wanted Kaitlyn's smiling face to be staring back at him right now. But it wasn't happening. At least not yet.

Nick drove at break neck speeds. He had to get out of La Push and possibly into Port Angeles or Seattle even. Hopefully by night time he'd be in Port Angeles he'd get a hotel room and sleep and then by morning he'd leave for Seattle. He had a buddy there who would fly him back to New York...no questions asked. Even if he did have to duct tape and gag his own daughter his buddy wouldn't bat an eyelash, he'd just do it for cash and keep silent.

Nick looked down at his cell phone and noticed Katherine was calling him, he didn't answer and when it beeped he knew he had a voicemail as he pushed the voicemail button and entered his four digit password and his the pound sign. Katherine's frantic voice was on the other line asking him if he'd heard anything from Kaitlyn because when her and Billy had returned home she was missing. Katherine begged Nick to call her back and begged him that if he'd been the one who took Kaitlyn to at least call and let her know Kait was alright. She told him she understood he still had permanent custody of Kait until she was 18. She just wanted to know if she was safe.

Nick scoffed as he threw his cell phone out the window. 'She's more than safe.' He'd buy a new cell once he got into Seattle. Suddenly without warning a deer scampered out onto the road as it was hit by nick's rental car with a sickening thud as he slammed on his brakes and skidded to the side, as he lost control of the rental and it slid off the side of the road and hit a rock which forced the rental to start rolling down the hill as the metal twisted and scrapped against huge boulders and tree trunks as it came to rest on its hood at the bottom of the ravine.

Nick was thrown through the window because he hadn't been wearing his seatbelt. His body landed on a boulder and then was crushed to death when the car flipped over and landed on the boulder. His last thought was of Kaitlyn and why he'd been stupid enough to think he would get away with it. Apparently Karma was on Katherine and Kaitlyn's side that day. At least they'd never have to deal with him again on one of his drunken tirades.

Hazy blue eyes opened and found only darkness staring back. Hands slid around looking for something that resembled a doorknob or handle trying to find some light. She could feel cold metal against her bare feet and her head was throbbing. The space was fairly big. She wasn't sure what was going on. She wasn't really sure of anything at this point. She could hear noise outside if she could only figure out a way to get out.

Finally her hand touched something that felt like a handle or lever she wasn't sure as she held her breath and carefully pulled on the lever, immediately the cold metal bottom fell out from underneath her as she cashed to the earth with a thump. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw at least 15 pairs of eyes staring back at her from police officers to fire department and EMT workers.

As she turned her head up she felt sick to her stomach she'd been in the trunk of a car and it was currently resting on its roof. She inspected the car further and noticed there was multiple dents and scratched all over it and there were clearly drag markings in the dirt. It was also clear the car had fallen or rolled numerous times down the steep hill before it came to rest on its roof. Something wet was sliding down the side of her head as she touched it, she pulled her hand back and it was covered in blood.

Her eyes searched for a familiar face as a woman in a navy blue EMT uniform approached her, she gently pressed a white sterilized gauze pad to the gash with the red liquid pouring out of it on the side of her head and gently touched her arm, "What's your name honey?" Her blue eyes searched and searched but no one looked familiar...Where was she? Why was she in the trunk of a car? More importantly...What was her name?

She frowned as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks as her lips trembled, "I don't know."


	13. Ch 13 My Love

**Chapter inspired by Sia – My Love**

**Chapter 13** – My Love

She sat in the middle of the hospital bed as her blue eyes looked around. The blue hospital gown was scratchy, but the sheets were soft. Why couldn't she remember who she was or where she was? The door opened and the doctor walked in. She remembered he was the one who had given her personal care when the EMT's brought her in. A couple of hours earlier Dr. Simone had come into the room and advised her some of her family had been contacted and were due to show up any time.

She was hoping someone could be her key to getting her memory back.

Katherine walked in behind the doctor. She gasped out as she threw her hand over her mouth. She walked over to Kaitlyn and touched her cheek, "Please tell me you remember me baby girl."

The girl shook her head no.

Katherine frowned, "I'm your mother…You're name is Kaitlyn, you've had a head injury which I know the doctor told you caused you to lose your memory."

The girl nodded as she turned her blue eyes to the guy in the wheel chair, "And who is that?" She frowned as she tried so hard to remember who she was.

Katherine smiled softly, "That's Billy Black, he's my husband but he's not your father." Billy smiled softly, "I would've loved to have you as a daughter, and I can only hope someday you can consider me like a second father to you."

They watched as Kaitlyn smiled softly, "I'd like that."

Paul walked over as he looked down into her blue eyes, she didn't look like herself. He had a deep frown marring his face, "I'm not even going to ask you if you remember me. I know you don't." He watched as she shook her head no. Paul couldn't help but reach out and gently touched her cheek. He watched as her eyes drifted shut and she leaned into his touch.

Her lips trembled slightly as her eyes opened again and locked with his, "Who are you to me?" Paul's thumb softly ran over her bottom lip, "Boyfriend." Kaitlyn looked down and saw the diamond ring sitting on her left ring finger. She had been staring at it since she'd gotten into the hospital bed. She held up her left hand, "Did you give this to me?"

Paul looked at Billy and Katherine as they both nodded as Paul swallowed hard, "Yes…I did." He watched as she blinked and tears started slowly sliding down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry." Paul could feel the pain radiating through her body as he frowned, "Please don't cry." Paul gently wiped her tears from her cheeks, but more continued to pour out of her eyes. Paul couldn't help but beg her not to cry, "Please Kaitlyn, please don't cry. You'll remember me when you need to. You'll remember me when it's important too."

Katherine and Billy watched as Paul carefully wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn as she sobbed into his chest as she grabbed his t-shirt. Billy grabbed Katherine's hand as she started to cry quietly as well.

A few days later the doctor released Kaitlyn from Seattle Memorial Hospital. The drive was quiet, Paul and Kaitlyn sat in the back seat of Katherine's GMC Yukon as Paul pulled Kaitlyn's feet into his lap and was rubbing them with his overly warm hands.

She smiled as she looked over at him, he was such a sweet guy, and she wished she could remember him. She listened as he talked about some of his friends who when she watched his lips moving and he would smirk every once in a while, she'd catch the look in his eyes and could've sworn he thought of them as more. Almost as brothers.

Listening to his stories she couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't wait to at least meet these guys. She was honestly hoping they would help improve her memory faster. Once they got to the house, Paul carefully lifted her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him tightly. He could tell she was getting sleepy. She rested her head against his shoulder and he could feel her warm breath fanning against the side of his neck.

Paul set her down on her bed; she looked jump at him as Paul could see the look on her face, "What's wrong?" She frowned, "You're not leaving are you?" Paul's breath caught in his throat as he swallowed the lump forming, "Not if you don't want me to no." Her cold hand gently touched his forearm, "Stay with me please? At least until I fall asleep." Paul nodded as he gently moved her around and sat against her headboard as she snuggled against his side, he wrapped his arms around her as he felt her head lay on his chest softly. He gently kissed the top of her head as he murmured, "I'll stay as long as you want me too."

Around 3 am Kaitlyn woke up and could feel the space on the bed was warm still, Paul couldn't have been gone for long. She moved around a little as she slowly stood up and went to the rest room. As she finished she walked down into the living room and could see the moonlight shining through the windows lighting the room up nicely. Her head was throbbing as she sat on the couch and rested her head against the back cushions of the couch.

A few minutes later the front door opened as a familiar voice murmured, "What are you doing up?" Her blue eyes turned up and came to rest on Paul's soft face, "My head is hurting." Paul frowned as she watched him walk into the kitchen and walked back and handed her two pain killers and a glass of water. She took them and he took the empty glass she smiled softly, "Thank you." Paul nodded as he took the empty glass back into the kitchen.

Paul walked back into the living room and turned the radio on low, as he leaned over and took Kaitlyn's hand in his, "Dance with me." The corner of Kaitlyn's lips tilted up as she stood up and felt Paul wrap his arms around her small frame. Kaitlyn rested her head on Paul's chest as they began to slowly move around the living room. Paul made sure to move slowly because he was trying to get her headache to dissipate.

When the song finished Paul turned the radio off as he scooped Kaitlyn up in his arms as he carried her back to bed, he made sure and covered her up as he stayed outside of the blankets as she laid her head on his chest as she looked up at Paul, "Thanks for the dance." Paul nodded quietly, "Anytime beautiful. Get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow I promise." Kaitlyn nodded, things felt so familiar with Paul. She was hoping that her memory would come back soon.

Very soon.

They both slipped into a deep sleep.


	14. Ch 14 Slippery Little Suckers

**Chapter 14** – Slippery Little Suckers

It had officially been two months since Kaitlyn had gotten amnesia. Katherine didn't have the heart to tell her out right that her father was the one who had abducted her and also had gotten himself killed in the process. She would wait until she got her memory back.

Dr. Cullen had taken over Kaitlyn's care once she'd been back in La Push. Paul was not exactly happy with that, and was even less happy when Dr. Cullen told Paul flat out that he shouldn't be around Kaitlyn too much until she got her memory back. She would continue to be confused and stressed out because she couldn't remember him and it could cause the amnesia to last longer if she spent too much time trying to force herself to remember everything and everyone.

Paul ran through the trees at top speed. His grey paws digging into the Earth below him as he continued to run like his life depended on it. When he finally got to the clearing where they would cliff drive he stopped as his over large body collapsed to the ground letting his breathing become normal again. His chest was tight as the pain continued to radiate through it.

Paul missed Kaitlyn something fierce. He would sit outside her house in his wolf form and wait to see her; she'd taken to going for walks through the forest. He would follow her at a safe distance, because he didn't want her going by herself. He stayed in his wolf form in case he smelled anything that was out of place.

Kaitlyn looked up at the green leaves on the huge trees at the tree line; it was so beautiful her eyes turned down as she stepped into the forest. Normally she wouldn't go until later in the day but she woke up and just decided she needed to go for a walk. She started getting familiar scents that would give her déjà vu moments, but considering she didn't have any memory of her life for the life she had two months before she woke up in the trunk of a car. She was highly frustrated.

Kaitlyn missed Paul. She'd only been around him for the first week she was released from the hospital. Her concussion was long since healed and gone. And she was annoyed with Dr. Cullen for telling Paul to stay away from her. She didn't know why but she could feel this undeniable pull to Paul. She didn't know if it was because of them being engaged before the amnesia, but not seeing him was killing her. She wondered if it was hurting him as much as it was hurting her. She felt like she was being watched but she really didn't care she wanted to see Paul. She'd begged Jake to take her to him or to just give her Paul's address, but he wouldn't go against the doctor's orders.

Before Kaitlyn knew it she stepped out onto the beach and let the ocean breeze flow through her hair. She walked over to one of the larger boulders sitting in the sand and carefully climbed up it and sat on it. She wanted to remember him so bad, she wanted to remember everyone. She sat watching as the waves crashed into each other. The tears slipped down her cheeks as she ached to see Paul.

Paul could feel her. She was crying. She was in pain. She'd cried several times in the last couple of months. Paul had to go see her, he had to. He couldn't keep himself away from her anymore. He could sense her at the beach; she went there every day…Paul took off running to the beach. At this point he didn't care anymore about what that leech Dr. Cullen said, he wanted his fiancée back and he would fight like hell to help her remember everything…The good and the bad of their relationship together.

Kaitlyn calmed herself as she stood and started to slide down the rock and onto the sand, when she slipped and fell on her butt and smacked the back of her head on the rock. Knocking her out. Her body slid down the rock and into the sand at the bottom of the rock.

The consistent pain he'd felt since leaving Kaitlyn the last two months had suddenly stopped and all he could feel was nothing but darkness. He knew something was wrong and forced himself to run faster. Paul stopped at the tree line and re-phased pulling his shorts on and took off running when he saw someone lying in the sand. His heart fell into his stomach when he saw it was Kaitlyn. If he'd been with her nothing would've happened.

Paul gently brushed his hand against her cheek, "Kaitlyn, Wake up please baby." Paul couldn't help let a couple of tears slip down his russet cheeks. Kaitlyn's eyes fluttered open as her eyes focused on one person and one person only. Kaitlyn's hand came up and touched Paul's cheek, "Paul what is going on?" Paul's eyes opened as he looked at Kaitlyn, "Kaitlyn baby, Are you okay?" Kaitlyn rubbed the back of her head as she slowly sat up and Paul helped her stand up, "How did I get on the beach? The last thing I remember is saying bye to you when you went on patrol and telling me you had something to show me."

Paul's eyes widened, he was suddenly aware she had her memory back as he grabbed her and practically smashed her to his body. Kaitlyn could feel his warmth spreading through her body as she patted his arm, "Paul…Baby what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Kaitlyn pulled away as she grabbed Paul's face in her hands and her soft lips kissed away his tears, she could tell he'd clearly been stressed about something.

Kaitlyn stood there and listened wide eyed as Paul explained everything to her. She almost couldn't believe her dad had abducted her, she was sad to know he'd gotten himself killed; he was still her father even if he'd caused her to have amnesia and lose two months of her life. Paul captured her lips in the most passionate kiss he could lay on her. She wrapped her arms around Paul she felt as if she hadn't kissed his lips in years.

Paul pulled back and placed feather light kisses all over her face, "I love you so much Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn tried to catch her breath as she kissed his lips a few more times, "I love you too Paul." Paul wrapped his arm around her, "Let's get you home you're mom is going to want to see you. Katherine and Billy have been worried. So have Jake and the rest of the pack and Mela." Kaitlyn nodded as she snuggled into Paul's side.

Paul was so happy his Kaitlyn was back. Now all he had to do was show her his surprise and marry her and his life would be complete.


	15. Ch 15 Now

**This story was inspired by the song: Now by: Jessica Andrews – I hope everyone enjoyed it. The sequel for Give Up Forever will be posted in a while…Thank you for your reviews, comments and emotional outbursts. I enjoy all feedback. ~Maxine**

**Chapter 15** – Now

Kaitlyn was sitting in darkness while sitting in Paul's beat up blue truck. HE had a hold of her hand firmly as he drove placing soft kisses on it and listened to her laugh every time he did. Her giggles were pure heaven. Paul had finally showed her his surprise it was a home, he'd put a down payment on. He'd been secretly saving since before he'd even asked her to marry him. He was so sure she'd say yes that when he came upon the house he loved it automatically and knew Kaitlyn would love it too. And he was right.

Paul, Kaitlyn and the older guys in the pack with their imprints graduated high school a few weeks ago. Now he had her in a blind fold because Paul and the rest of the guys in the pack got together and helped fix up the house. Paul and the rest of the pack had finally finished restoring the house. He'd actually moved everything into the house, while Kaitlyn hadn't been paying attention. He'd moved all of his things in the house right away as the restorations were going on. Once it was finished he slowly started moving her stuff in as well. Before he picked her up he had Jake, Mela, Katherine and Billy keeping Kaitlyn busy as he got into her room and removed everything else and got it moved in.

Kaitlyn scoffed, "Oh c'mon Paul why blindfold me?" Paul chuckled, she'd been trying to get it out of him for the last five minutes, "Baby, just keep your panties on and enjoy the ride." Kaitlyn smirked, "You weren't saying that last night there buddy." Paul couldn't help it but his cheeks tinged pink when she teased him like that. He wasn't sure what it was but every once in a while she could really say something to make him think dirty and blush.

Kaitlyn giggled, "I know you're blushing Paul Redson." Paul chuckled harder as he placed her hand against his cheek and she could tell his cheek skin was a little warmer than normal, "Only you have this effect on me Kait." Kaitlyn scooted closer to Paul as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I love you so much." Paul smiled down at her as he kissed the top of her head, "I love you too Kait. I always will." Kaitlyn smiled, "I know Paul. I know."

Paul pulled the truck into the drive way as he got out he grabbed Kaitlyn's hands and helped her out. He helped her walk her up a couple of steps, he unlocked the door and suddenly scooped Kaitlyn up in his arms and walked into the house with her, "Take the blindfold off." She pulled the blindfold off and was in complete awe. She couldn't believe the transformation of the house that Paul had surprised her with. He leaned over and gently placed her on her feet as he took her hand pushing his fingers between hers as he gave her arm a little tug and walked her through the house.

Paul watched as she smiled through tears of happiness, "I can't believe you did all this." Paul chuckled, "Well I sort of had help. The pack helped with a lot of it, when I had to work or what not." Kaitlyn couldn't stop the tears, "It's so beautiful." Paul pulled her into his arms, "Well, Not as beautiful as you are, but it'll be home." Kaitlyn smiled as she pushed up on her toes and kissed him soundly on the lips. Paul cupped Kaitlyn's cheeks and deepened the kiss.

Paul kissed her lips a couple more times as he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Do you really like it? Please tell me the truth." Kaitlyn blinked as more tears slid down her cheeks as she nodded, "Of course I love it Paul. How could I not? It's so beautiful. It's more then I could ever dream of. I never imagined it could look like this." Paul kissed her a couple more times as he wiped her cheeks with his thumbs, "Stop crying baby, these tears are going to be the death of me." Kaitlyn sniffled a couple of times as she nodded knowing because of the imprint; Paul was feeling all her emotions double time.

Paul led Kaitlyn down the hallway to their bedroom; she looked around and couldn't believe it was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. Kaitlyn smirked up at Paul, when he caught the smirk, he chuckled, "What?" Kaitlyn smirked again as she suddenly jumped into Paul's waiting arms as he caught her, suddenly her lips were against his. Paul couldn't help but kiss her and chuckled at the same time.

Kaitlyn pulled back as she giggled, "So when can we move in?" Paul chuckled harder as he placed her on her feet, "Look around…Have you noticed there are some familiar things in this room?" Kaitlyn furrowed her brow as she looked around and was suddenly aware, Paul had gotten her moved in already, she opened the closets and sure enough all her clothes and his were there already. Everything of hers. She looked at Paul questioningly as Paul laughed hard, "I've been moving things over here slowly for the last five days…I got the rest of it while Katherine and Billy kept you busy today."

Kaitlyn smiled, "Really? Were really living together? As in today? We are really living together now?" Paul nodded and chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the side of his neck as he held onto her tightly.

Paul chuckled, "Think you can handle another surprise?" Kaitlyn nodded, "Sure." Paul grabbed her hand and led her out of the house, Kaitlyn looked at Paul skeptically, "Where are we going?" Paul chuckled, "Just c'mon. You'll love this surprise even more…I promise." Kaitlyn followed Paul as he led her into the trees. They made small talk about the pack and working and whatever came to mind as they were walking.

When they stepped onto the beach, Kaitlyn looked up and noticed everyone from the pack with their imprints, plus Paul's parents and Katherine and Billy were all standing on the beach. Kaitlyn looked at Paul, "What the hell is going on?" Paul smirked, "Feel like exchanging vows today?" Kaitlyn smiled as she nodded she felt Paul's hand tighten around hers.

An hour later, Paul and Kaitlyn were dancing on the beach wrapped in each other's arms. They'd taken their vows in front of friends and family. They couldn't have been happier. Paul kissed her lips softly, "What are you thinking about baby?"

Kaitlyn smiled softly, she couldn't believe she was no someone's wife and couldn't wait to be someone's mother. Though, they both knew it wouldn't be long before they both felt the pull to have a baby. They could both wait for a while at least. Kaitlyn kissed Paul's lips, "Now that you're here…my life is complete." Paul smiled, "I can't help but agree with you."

The End


End file.
